Valentine's For Everyone
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Sasha send sweets to the Nitians with Jocu's, Optimo's, and Sir Daneil's help. How will the Nitians faire with all that love? XD


**A story idea that came to me. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, the Nitians, and Optimo belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Sir Daniel.**

* * *

**Valentine's For Everyone**

Rachel and Sasha moved quietly through the Tickle Jungle with Sir Daniel and Captain Optimo behind them. They were currently following Jocu as the red-skinned Lauhinian carried a box filled with sweets that the two sisters had made.

Lately, the Nitians had been causing quite a bit of trouble and the brothers had been trying to think of a way to get their enemies to behave themselves for a bit. When Rachel had heard about that, along with her being upset at the Nitians for going after her nephew, niece, and brother, she came to a solution.

She had rarely ever seen the Nitians eating sweets as sweets would no doubt affect them to where they would be powerless to attack the Tickle Family. "Is it possible, Jocu?" She had asked him.

"Yes, but only if the sweets are made with love," he said.

Well, that got the wheels turning in the blonde girl's head and she and Sasha got to work, making sweets for their loved ones and friends. Because they had made the treats with love, they would be hopefully effective against the Nitians.

"Do you think we made enough?" Sasha asked now. "After all, there are several Nitians."

"True," Rachel agreed.

"Don't worry, you girls made enough," Optimo reassured them. "And when the Nitians least expect it, we'll be ready."

Jocu delivered the box and quickly moved back to the others, hiding and watching as a few Nitians were curious about the mysterious box and opened it to find something inside. "Food!" One of them said and dove in, eating quickly.

The others dove in too, not registering the sweetness of the food at first, but instead greedily wolfing it down as fast as they could. "Looks like they like it," Sasha said.

"Look at them," Rachel said, slightly repulsed by the Nitians' lack of table manners. "I thought they might be greedy, but not this greedy."

"They can be greedy when they get arrogant," Sir Daniel said helpfully.

"Well, they've got another surprise coming their way too," the brown-haired girl said as she smiled. "I added something a little special to the treats too."

Rachel looked at her sister. "What did you add?" She asked curiously. "And...did whatever you added go into the batches for our friends and family?"

"Yes, but I was careful and used only the amount I was told to use," Sasha said with a smirk. "Hold on. You'll see in a few seconds."

Sure enough, five seconds later, the Nitains were howling with laughter and clutching their sides, but they couldn't stop laughing. Rachel looked at Jocu in confusion, but he shrugged, just as confused as she was.

Even Sir Daniel and Optimo didn't have an answer before they looked at Sasha, who held up a bottle of pink formula. "Frankenstrike's advanced tickle potion," she said. "It's very potent to where just a few drops will make a person so ticklish, they can't stand it."

"So, similar to the tickle juice only it can go into baked goods and sweets?" Rachel asked.

"That's right," Sasha said proudly as they watched the Nitians continue laughing, looking mostly weak. Optimo looked over his shoulder to see his men had arrived.

"Let's wait," he said. "There might be more."

He was right. The laughter drew out of the other Nitains, but when they saw the food, that was it and they wolfed it down fast, only to be stuck in the same boat as their other unfortunate companions.

Soon, many of the Nitians were trapped in helpless laughter as Frankenstrike's formula worked perfectly and the Black Tickle Knights charged, tickling the Nitians, who could do nothing to defend themselves as they were tickled by not only their enemies, but also the tickle potion.

It wasn't too long before the weakened Nitians crawled back into their castle, weakly glaring at their enemies. Rachel and Sasha just smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day!" They said with giggles, driving the Nitians further into their castle.

Once the gates closed, Jocu turned to his faithful knights and the sisters. "And that's our cue to get back to the Mansion," he said, snapping his fingers and teleporting them back to the Grant Mansion.

When they arrived, the sisters eagerly sought out Frankenstrike, who was pleased that his formula worked perfectly. "Hopefully, we won't have to deal with them for a while," he said.

"You can say that again," Whampire said as he hugged Sasha, who hugged him back. "I certainly don't want those creeps ruining my Valentine's Day with my angel."

Sasha giggled and held onto him, giving him loving eyes that he returned. Rachel playfully rolled her eyes.

"You two are silly," she said with a smile.

"No sillier than you and Rook," Sasha playfully retorted.

"Oh, really?" Rook asked playfully. "I seem to recall you two asked Frankenstrike to borrow his lab later one."

Both the Vladat and the brown-haired girl blushed, making Rachel and Rook laugh in amusement. Sasha turned to look at Jocu, Optimo, and Sir Daniel. "Would you guys tickle them, please?" She asked.

"With pleasure," Sir Daniel said with a chuckle.

Hearing that, Rachel and Rook quickly took off, laughing as their friends were hot on their heels. They were soon caught and tickled to pieces, making their laughter echo throughout the house before they were let up and Rachel promised them all some more sweets in the kitchen. "Careful," she said. "Frankenstrike's formula is a bit potent."

"Not to worry," he said, holding up a bottle of blue formula. "This formula negated the tickle potion."

"Thank you, Frankenstrike," Jocu said as they headed to the kitchen to enjoy the sweets.

Rook held Rachel with one arm as he enjoyed some cookies. "I can't get enough of your cooking and baking, my love," he said to her.

She smiled. "Just like I can't get enough of you and your love, hon," she replied, kissing him. He returned the kiss and pulled out a High-And-Magic rose from behind his back to present it to her and she smiled, inhaling the aroma of the rose and smiling up at the man she had given her heart to.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rook," she replied with a loving smile.

Jocu, Optimo, and Sir Daniel chuckled. "Ah, Valentine's Day," Optimo said. "Truly one of the best holidays the humans have come up with."

"Yes," Jocu said. "And to top it off, we don't have to worry about the Nitians for today."

"Thanks to Rachel and Sasha wanting to spread the love of Valentine's Day to the Nitians too to keep them from misbehaving," Sir Daniel said.

Jocu laughed. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Father and Mother about that," he said.

Rachel smiled at them before looking at Rook with mischievous eyes and he caught on her train of thought, smiling and leading her out of the kitchen to his bedroom for some privacy as they kissed each other deeply, enjoying the feeling of love surrounding them.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! :)**

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
